the_dueling_adventures_of_joe_kusbinashifandomcom-20200215-history
The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters
The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters ("The Joe Centurions: The Rise of Kaijudo Duel Masters") has been released on March 2nd as a new The Manny Centurions series of New dueling adventure but probably so Joe's journey is a just beginning for the change of new Creature World which He happily protects from New threats and evil has taken place after Hikaru's defeat. Story The Story take place in the year 2016, where the infamous hero 10 years old Nohrian boy named Joe Branwen Zofiason Khan Hugin Garcubinashi Lugo Garcia Kubinashi who born and raised in Kingdom of Nohr in harmony with everyone in Nohrian Kingdom that was pull away from his home nation by Hoshido gone for five years of the boy's taken away, and but suddenly other side of the Demacia Kingdom, the other family of his who naturally care for greater love for a boy and the family. but Queen Mikoto and her family wants them to let her and the family to take care of the boy and move him and his family to Hoshido by living with them happily and the cruel king of Nohr Garon angrily refuses to give up on his family by a likes of the rival nation Hoshido at completely large. Before the war beware between of two nations Hoshido and Nohr, Azura the princess from invisible kingdom known as Valla who was Garon's stepdaughter and as well Valdek and Arete's daughter told Joe that both kingdoms are falling and broke apart and rapidly begun to personally hurting and killing each other from both sides, Joe couldn't hardly believe that Azura was truly right about both kingdoms begun the war each other with such brutal violence in the Demacia Kingdom. One night, Joe begun had a wet dream in his sleep but suddenly and he appears in the dream world on in middle of battlefield of the mess which both Hoshido and Nohr stands, Joe has no clue what going on and can't remember how he get in the whole mess of the situation of the inheritance. the two kingdoms's princes Ryoma of Hoshido and Xander of Nohr begun rapidly telling Joe to side with them and come home to them by choosing a side. While during Ryoma and Xander's fighting over him, Joe sees Takumi, Hinoka and Sakura one side for Hoshido and Sakura tells Joe joined them back to them and defend the people of Hoshido expecting him do what's right for pure good in his heart. But Elise wants Joe to come back to them and they can help him to defeat the others side with alongside his uncle and aunt, Leo and Camilla for Nohr and they both want Joe to come back to them by choosing a side he fights for, He will defend Hoshido or protect Nohr or not join any both sides at all. Which side that Joe will stand and fight for or reject Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, Xander, Leo, Camilla and Elise by regarding his decision? Joe is going make his fate of his decision to end the two kingdoms's inheriting hostility towards each other by refusing to take Hoshido and Nohr's side on affiliating with Azura herself. Characters Protagonists *Joe Kubinashi Jokenoid Warrior, Jolly Dryoid ( Formally; becoming a antagonist ) Jhot Cowboy, Jolly Johnny Jhot Gun Dragon, Jhot Joragon Thunderaxe, Agito Brawling Jokemon Fighter, Dosuko Super Armored Jokenoid Samurai Warrior, SHOGUN Arc Dryoid *Ai ??? *Deckie *??? *??? *??? *Valt Kubinashi *??? *??? *Izuku Midoriya MST, Mack Harry Messer *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Tsuyu Asui *Minoru Mineta *Fumikage Tokoyami *Yuga Aoyama *Tenya Iida *Kyoka Jiro *Mei Hatsume *Eijiro Kirishima *Denki Kaminari *Mina Ashido *Ochaco Uraraka *Momo Yaoyorozu Super T-Titan, Sky3 *Yang Kubinashi Armored Burning Heart Celica Shield Dragon, Saphira *Ruby Kubinashi *??? *??? *??? *??? Anti Protagonists *Joetwo Kubinashi Supporting Characters Palutena's Army *??? *??? *??? The Jhot-Trios *Jhotdog *Jhotcat *Jhotbird Kubinashis Family *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Todorokis Family Midoriyas Family *??? *??? Bakugous Family *??? *??? Lugos-Garcias Family *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Antagonists *Medusa Team Magma *Maxie *??? *??? Team Aqua *Archie *Matt *Shelly Team Skull *Guzma *Rapp *Tupp *Zipp *??? *??? *??? Team Aurum *Talah *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Team Arrow *The Onceler *Artemis White *Hunter White *??? *??? *??? Aurum Army *??? *??? *??? The Knights of Hanoi *Varis *??? *Aso *??? *??? *The Emperor *Damian Hart *??? *??? *??? *Professor Leo Abaka ??? ??? *??? Minor Characters Raven Kubinashi ??? Luci Knuckle Kubinashi ??? ??? ??? Elfo Category:Series